Jayden
by Gabi Hol
Summary: My OC's Story is finally getting told! Yay! Jayden is a Thanagarian-human hybrid, who was raised by Cadmus, and is the "daughter" of Shayara Hol. Or at least that's what she's been told...
1. Chapter 1

**Jayden**

Blinking, my eyes slowly adjust to the light of this unfamiliar place. I can faintly make out a few shapes, including some that look like people. After a few more seconds, a girl flies right over to me. "Hi! I'm M'gann! Are you joining the team? What are your powers? I love your hair!" I look back at Shayara, completely unsure of what I was supposed to do now. She was really the only person I talked to, but she doesn't like me at all.

Looking back at the girl, who's still smiling, I say uneasily, "I'm Jayden… I go by Jay though… and… I'm a genetic hybrid of Thanagarian and human DNA…" I slightly untuck my wings from their tight position, which are being hidden behind one of my ever-present hoodies. She's still smiling and grabs my by the hand. I jerk at her touch, but make my self relax as she leads me to a large room full of people that I don't recognize.

They all introduce themselves and also ask what my powers are. I nervously smile, and take off my sweatshirt and unfold my grey-ish wings all the way. I'm only about 5'10, so, judging by their shocked faces, the 16-foot wings were a surprise. M'gann keeps smiling, and invites me to sit on a couch with her. A boy wearing Superman's symbol sits in between her and I and looks at me suspiciously. Immediately, I look away. "Are you a Cadmus project? I hear a rough voice ask. Still avoiding eye contact, I say, "Yes." I can feel his eyes burning into my shoulder, but I have no idea why.

Shayara comes into the room and motioned for me to come. I get up, not saying a word to this boy, and follow her into the hallway. Harshly, she half-whispers, half-yells, "You are not here to make friends. You will do missions alone, and no exceptions." Shocked, I try to protest, but my lips are moving without a sound. "That's what I thought." There is a beep, and a door opens. "I planned a new uniform for you. I assume you own enough sweatshirts to get by?" I clench my fist knowing I can't say anything. I walk into the room, and the door closes. I realize I have no idea the light is, and trip over a box. I look up and mumble, "Great…"


	2. Chapter 2

Jaymie Reyes

"Your oxytocin levels are higher…" I could hear my scarab saying. "Your heartbeat is faster, and you're breathing more rapidly." Could I help it? This girl came out of nowhere! "Suggested tactic, go talk to her." Okay. Now I was getting advice from it? I whisper back, "Maybe later." But that idea didn't last long. I found myself standing up, and walking in her direction, when she suddenly got up. She disappeared, but I had an idea of where she might be going.


	3. Chapter 3

Jayden

Sitting on the ground, I can feel there are some boxes close to me, and a small window. I try to walk to that window for some source of light, when the door slides open. The light flickers on, and a figure smiles in the doorway. He doesn't really have a face, but a very mechanical blue outfit. He looks at me. "Were you having trouble without it?" I'm pretty sure he was referencing the light, and I squeak out a replay "Yes" One of the boxes is laying open, and I walk toward it. He says," You know, our names are really similar.." He's smiling as he walks closer. I have no idea what I'm doing. Shayara would murder me if she saw this… "Here I can help." He grabs the box at my feet and puts it on the bed and dumps it out. I'm still standing in the same stupid position, but manage to ask, "So, what are your powers?" Real original Jay… He smiles some more. "There's this thing called a scarab on my back, and it can basically turn itself as a giant weapon." One of the shirts falls off the bed, and both of us reach to grab it... Embarrassed, I immediately let go, and busy myself with my sword.


	4. Chapter 4

Superboy

"She can't be a Cadmus project." The thought keeps nagging at me. I knew who my human DNA came from, but hers couldn't be from him. She had no resemblance to his harsh, bony face. M'gann's voice is now in my head. "I heard her say she was from Cadmus… Connor… She probably is your-" "No. She can't be."

**She can't be my sister.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jayden The dreaded beep of my alarm clock pierces my eardrums. Moaning, I slap my hand down in the general direction of it, and look at the dull red numbers. 3:00 AM. This was Shyara's plan. Lone missions early in the morning, and stay as far away from her as possible. I find the light, and turn it on, illuminating my room. I pull out the box with my uniform in it, and put it on. It's a white, sleeveless, ruffled tube top, green pants, a thick, silver necklace, and some shiny black boots. I could've sworn there was- wait… A shiny item still in the box catches my eye. There was a Thanagarian-style battle helmet, with a very silver coating. Guess I wasn't good enough for gold… Leaving the helmet, I grab my sword in its compact size and walk out of the room.

I had my own folder, where Shayara was choosing my missions for me. Clicking a few buttons, there is a jewelry heist in LA. Really? I program the zeta tube by myself and walk through. "Recognized: Jay 308." The street was dark, except for the occasional store light, and I walk down the sidewalk with my wings as tight to my back as possible. There was seemingly nobody outside, until I head a faint alarm, followed by the sound of an engine turning on and start driving. I turn around to face the oncoming car, and jump out of the way just in time. The car doesn't stop, and keeps going through a red light. "Be that way…" I grumble as I take off and follow the car from the air. It's a black van, with colored windows. It finally turns into the driveway of a pile-o-crap "house" and three men walk out.

This is my chance to show Shayara. I land behind a nearby tree, and with my wings still out, I walk from behind it. "And-" I hadn't even finished my first word before all three had guns pulled out pointing directly at me. I'm an idiot.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hro Talak _

_"Daddy! Daddy!" She was adorable in that spring dress, blond ringlets flying back from her face, and her small, grey wings tucked behind her. "You're home!" She jumped into my arms and I picked her up, and swung her around._

Little was I to know that would be one of my last memories of her before she was taken from me. And I, Hro Talak, was going to get my daughter back.


End file.
